She's All Mine
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – How is it that you can want something and not even know it until someone else has tried to take it away from you?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – How is it that you can want something and not even know it until someone else has tried to take it away from you?

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

_Dedi:_ This is dedicated to **Warrior princess922**

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Breathing in lightning,  
Tonight's for fighting,  
I feel the hurt so physical,  
Think twice before you touch my girl,  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn,  
Think twice before you touch my girl,  
Come around come around no more,_

* * *

**She's All Mine**

He was meant to be in class but was beyond caring about stupid facts such as that. Dom stalked through the empty hallways intent only on getting to his car and then just getting away. Away from everything that was too confusing to understand and too complex to deal with. What he needed was freedom, and speed and to just not care anymore. And he didn't know why he cared so much anyway; he shouldn't care not about this. Not about her.

But the anger was boiling like acid through Dom's veins, it raged within him like a rising crimson tide that fogged his mind and made it impossible to think clearly. How dare he touch her like that, putting his hands on her as if he had every right to do so, when in fact he was nothing more than a filthy little worm who wasn't worthy to even look at her. If only they had been on their own, without anyone to see, he would have taught that little shit a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. He would have…

He pulled up short, slightly shocked to realise where his train of thought had lead him. Shaking his head as if to try and clear it he gapped in mild horror, he couldn't believe what he was thinking. Fuck it all he didn't even really like the girl that much. She was just a pest that had somehow managed to become a permanent part of his life over the years until it was impossible to imagine his life without her in it.

There was no reason what so ever that he should care what Letty got up to or who she got up to it with. She was a person in her own right, she certainly didn't belong to him and she'd try and kick his ass if she found out the way he was thinking about her. But just the memory of that brain dead fool running his hand over her shoulder made him want to smack his fist into the wall since smashing it into the guys' face was not an option.

Then, seemingly worst of all, there had been the look on Letty's face, that sly smile as if she were enjoying the attention. The way she had dipped her head as the bastard had brushed a few strands of dark hair out of her face, as if she were encouraging him, flirting with him. Teasing smiles and coy looks that were nothing like the actions of the girl Dom knew. It was like at times he was looking at a total stranger.

Dom didn't understand it, this preppy boy who was everything that Letty wasn't interested in, and yet she let him hang around her. Encouraged him to do so. And when he showed up at the garage at weekends and after school she'd spend her brakes chatting with him, laughing a light, sweet laugh that was unlike the throaty chuckle she used with him.

That was an invasion, the garage was his territory and when Letty was there that made her his. The possessiveness came so naturally that he didn't really think about it, had never really thought about it. Their time at the garage was sacred; it was just for them. Vince, Letty and himself. But this boy had just come along and changed everything, changed Letty. It was suddenly as if there was this side of her he had never known about, that there was a part of her that he had been cheated out of seeing.

Again, he mentally stopped and tried to work out where the thought had come from. For over six years Letty had been part of his life and to find out that all he thought he knew about her was wrong was a fact that rocked his world. She'd always just been this little pain in the ass greasemonkey, the brat who lived down the street and was always following he and Vince around like some eager puppy.

Now though, the look on her face when that stupid kid had let his fingers brush against her cheek, it was so close to how she used to look at him when he'd give in and let her help him with his car. All bright eyes and soft smiles, it was his look, he'd always thought that it was his. It never once crossed his mind that Letty would ever look at anyone else the way she looked at him and now that she had he just wanted it back. He wanted his look back.

Dom pulled open the door of his car and all but threw himself behind the wheel. The engine roared into life first time, but did little to cool the furnace of fury that was raging inside of his skull. Without really thinking about it he was speeding out of the parking lot and away. He didn't know or care where he was headed to, where could take care of its self what mattered was what he leaving behind and just how fast he could do it.

He wanted his look back true, but more than that, he wanted his girl back. And no matter what anyone else said Letty was his even if it had taken him this long to realise it. She was his, she always would be and he was going to make sure that everyone knew it.

-------

It was almost dusk by the time he made it home, or rather by the time he made it back to the garage and while his head wasn't exactly clear it wasn't as much of mess as it had been. That was until he actually entered the garage and there was Letty smiling up at that stupid shit as he lent towards her. He was going to kiss her and she was going to let him.

Something in Dom's mind snapped. He didn't recollect crossing the space that separated him from the pair of them. He didn't hear Letty's cry of angry confusion when he bodily dragged the guy away from her. Vince's bellow from the back to be told what the hell was going on was lost on him. Nothing made sense and nothing seemed real, not until his balled fist connected with the jerk's face and almost certainly broke his nose.

He hit him again, twice, three times and then Vince was there, pulling him away yelling at him to just stop and think what he was doing. Letty was screaming at him, calling him every name that she could think of, but the only thing that mattered to Dom was that she didn't seem to have a thought to spare for the idiot who had dared to try and kiss her. Her attention was all on him, just the way he wanted it to be. The boy was on the floor, the lower half of his face covered in blood that poured from his nose and the split in his lip. His eyes were wide with a combination of fear and anger as he pushed himself to his feet and bolted without so much as a backward glance.

Vince slowly relaxed his grip, figuring that now the object of Dom's evident fury was gone his best friend wasn't lightly to start pounding on anything or anyone else. A tense and wary silence descended over the three of them. Letty was glaring at Dom as if she'd like nothing better than to wrap her hands around his throat and ring his neck. While Dom was looking at her as if she had just stabbed him in the back and smiled as she had driven the knife in. Sensing that whatever was about to go down did not involve him, Vince took a step back and when neither of the other two spared him a look he headed for the safety of the back office.

Neither of them moved until they heard the sound of the office door slamming shut, and it really was a slam as if Vince wanted to put as big a barrier between himself and whatever was going on as he could. People could say what they liked about the guy not being as smart as all that, and while it might be true he wasn't book smart, he was street smart. And Vince could also read people like no one else, and when those people were Letty and Dom, he knew when to get the hell out of the way.

Dom watched as the Latina shifted her weight from foot to foot and for a moment it crossed his mind that she might just lunge at him there and then and try and claw his eyes out. Or, more likely, try and brake his jaw. He knew she could throw a punch, had helped teach her how to do so and had seen her in enough fights to know that, in spite of her size, if she really wanted to she could inflict a fair bit of damage. Probably more than a fair bit as he didn't think he'd be able to try and stop her.

"What the fuck was that about?" The moment was past and he thought it might have been better if she had tried to knock him out.

She wasn't screaming at him any longer at least, instead the words were hissed out through clenched teeth, each one dripping in acid, and somehow the fact she was trying to control her temper only irritated Dom further.

"You were going to kiss him." It came out as an accusation and in a way it was.

Letty had been on the point of betraying him with some worthless high school kid and the reality that she hadn't even realised what she was doing to him only made the betrayal that much worse. He wanted to be angry with her, hate her for what she had almost done, but he couldn't. Before it was so easy, everything she said or did seemed to irritate him but now when he looked at her all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her.

"So?" Letty spat the word at him, her lips pulling back in snarl of disgust. "What's that to you?"

She had lost count of the times she had walked in on him making-out with some skank or other, some times doing more than that, and she'd never said a thing. She'd kept her mouth shut in spite of how much it had hurt her to see him all over those sluts when he couldn't spare so much as a thought for her.

"So, I wasn't going to let you." His face hardened for a brief moment, before his expression morphed into one of resignation.

It wasn't the smartest thing to say, he knew that and he sure as hell knew that it wasn't the right thing to say, Letty's expression was enough to make that clear. But it was the truth. Dom had seen what was about to happen, felt a hot, sickening sensation in his gut and reacted instinctively to defend what was his.

"Why the hell not?" Her dark eyes danced with temper as she irritably shoved hair out of her face.

Letty didn't understand the way he was acting, and she didn't like the smart assed answers he was giving her. She was hurt and confused a combination that only served to make her even more furious with him than she had been already. He was acting as if he owned her, which was rich considering half the time he acted as if she wasn't there.

"I didn't want you to." The words came out without Dom really thinking about them, they just by past his brain and slipped past his lips.

Letty was still a child; there was no way she could understand how he felt about her, hell up until several hours ago he hadn't even know how he felt about her. Or to be correct he hadn't known he felt anything for her, not until he'd realised that someone was about to take her away from him. But now he knew he felt for her, he just didn't understand what it was he did feel. She was only just sixteen, a foul-mouthed tomboy who looked better in overalls than she did in a skirt, where as he was almost nineteen and could have his pick of any girl he wanted. It didn't make any sense.

Her hands, clenched into fists at her sides, trembled visibly as she narrowed her eyes at him. He could see the fury and hatred clearly in her face, the look that said he had no right to try and dictate what she did and did not do. And he knew that she'd've hit him if she thought it would do any good. All this he knew and yet he still pulled her roughly into his arms. Letty drew her head back sharply so she could continue to glare at him, defiant and yet she still looked almost frightened at his sudden closeness.

Dom couldn't really blame her for that, but the Lord knew he'd never hurt her. Even in a fight, with her trying to beat the shit out of him, which she could do, he knew he'd never be able to raise a hand to her. Not to her, not to his Letty. But he could feel the bite and sting on the knuckles of his right hand where the skin was broken and bleeding. He could understand why she would be afraid when she had just watched him beat up someone for no apparent reason.

There was no way for Letty to know that daring to look at her, had been all the reason that he had needed. Never mind the fact that the guy had had the nerve to touch her and even been arrogant enough to try and kiss Dom's girl.

Letty opened her mouth, though to say what she had no idea, knowing only that she couldn't just there as if nothing had happened and that was when he moved. Dom leaned in and kissed her with such an agonisingly slowness that it took her breath away. He was so gentle and delicate… nothing like she ever imagined Dominic Toretto could be. She'd seen him with other girls, so many others, felt the sting of jealously as she'd watched him kiss them as if he intended to swallow them whole. But there had never been anything like this.

And his body was trembling, fingers pushing against her flesh as if he was barely able to control himself. And she realised she wasn't fighting it, although she wanted to. She did want to, didn't she? For the first time in her life a guy had shown an interest in her and then Dom had come charging in like some wild animal and driven him off. She should push him off, she should hate him for acting like that, like she belonged to him, and then kissing her as if he had every right to. There was so much that Letty should be doing but all she could do was hold onto him as she kissed him back.

He needed to stop some small, still rational, part of his mind cried out to stop this now before it all got even more out of hand. But now that he had her in his arms Dom didn't want to let her go, didn't know if he even could. She was all fire and life and electric currents flowing over his skin and she was kissing him back and it was like nothing he had ever known before. There had been so many girls, more than he could remember, but with it Letty was different in a way he couldn't even begin to describe.

It was so easy to slide his hand down the length of her back until they cupped her ass and he didn't even need to think as he effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Automatically Letty's legs came up to wrap around his waist, inadvertently pressing them closer together until he could feel her small breasts through the fabric of her top and his thin shirt. She fitted so perfectly against him it was hard to comprehend ho he had failed to see it before now. Dom didn't remember carrying her over to the old couch that had seemingly always lived in the corner of the garage. He only became aware of the comforting weight of her straddling his lap when he reluctantly pulled away from the sweetness of her mouth.

For several long seconds Letty was still and he couldn't help but stare at her face, eyes closed, colour tinting her cheeks and full lips slightly parted, seemingly tempting him to kiss her again. Her eyelids fluttered once, twice and then dark eyes were fixed on his. Fear no longer clouded their depths, instead they were filled with something dark and burning, something that was all for him.

Slowly her hands moved up to cup his face and the look on her face as she pulled him towards her was his look, all bright eyes and soft smiles. His look. His Letty. Her lips covered his in a hungry, consuming kiss, fingers digging into the nape of his neck, hips rolling against him and nothing else mattered. She was his, all his and Dom wouldn't let anything take her away from him.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
